Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 10 + 7 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 5 } $
Answer: $ = 3 \times 10 + 7 \times 1 $ $ = 30 + 7 \times 1 $ $ = 30 + 7 $ $ = 37 $